disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zuri Ross
Zuri Ross (grana przez Skai Jackson)-Zuri urodziła się na kontynencie Afrykańskim,konkretnej w Ugandzie.Jest najmłodszym i adoptowanym dzieckiem,i drugą (i jedyną adoptowaną) córką Rossów Zależnie od sytuacji albo jest miła,albo nieszczególnie.Jest najbardziej przywiązanym do Jessie dzieckiem z rodziny Rossów. Już na początku polubiła Jessie. Czasami konkuruje z rodzeństwem a czasami pomagają sobie. Rodzina Jest młodszą z dwóch córek modelki, Christiny Ross oraz reżysera Morgana Ross'a. Ma starszą siostrę Emmę oraz dwóch starszych braci, Luke'a i Ravi'ego. Wygląd Ma kręcone, średniej długości, czarne włosy,które upina.Jej oczy są koloru brązowego. Posiada czarnoskórą karnację. Jest szczupła,i niska. Często ubiera się kolorowo,jednak przeważa,róż i czerwień. Odcinki Sezon 1 * New York, New Nanny * The Talented Mr. Kipling * Used Karma * Zombie Tea Party 5 * One Day Wonders * Zuri's New Old Friend * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' * Christmas Story * Star Wars * Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Take the A-Train... I Think? * Romancing the Crone * The Princess and the Pea Brain * World Wide Web of Lies * The Kid Whisperer * Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Badfellas * Beauty & the Beasts * Evil Times Two * Tempest in a Teacup * A Doll's Outhouse * We Are So Grounded * Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Gotcha Day * The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling Sezon 2 * The Whining * Green Eyed Monsters * Make New Friends But Hide the Old * 101 Lizards * Trashin' Fashion * Nanny in Miami * The Trouble with Tessie * Say Yes to the Messy Dress * Teacher's Pest * Jessie's Big Break * Pain in the Rear Window * Toy Con * To Be Me, Or Not To * Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned * All the Knight Moves * We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Somebunny's in Trouble * Punch Dumped Love * Quitting Cold Koala * Panic Attack Room * Throw Momma from the Terrace * The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day * Diary Of a Mad Newswoman * Break-Up and Shape-Up * GI Jessie Sezon 3 * Ghost Bummers * Caught Purple Handed * Understudied & Overdone * The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * The Rosses Get Real * Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas Ciekawostki * Miała wymyśloną przyjaciółkę Syrenkę Mili do odcinka The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling. * Jej pokój jest pełny robotów kuchennych i maszyn do ćwiczenia mięśni. * Nie może bez pozwolenia transportować kontenerów przez internet. * Biega szybciej od Raviego. * Napisała piosenkę o Przyjaciołach z Wyobraźni którą wykonali Jessie i Austin Moon. * Pochodzi z Afryki (konkretnie z Ugnady) * Robi przyjęcia z herbatką z Emmą. * Kocha jednorożce i kucyki. * Dostała na święta szynkę. * Jest dobra w jedzeniu ciastek i kopaniu tyłków. * Ma wszystkie ubrania na rzepy. * Można ja przekupić trzema rzeczami np: pieniędzmi, pączkami oraz przedłużonym czasem na spanie. * Lubi muzykę Country. * Tony jej załatwił samochód do czyszczenia i wyścigówkę. * Ma zebrę o imieniu Zibby w Zoo. Dostała ją od swoich przybranych rodziców w Dzień A. * Zaprzyjaźniła się z Naną Bananą * Ogląda wyścigi traktorów. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jessie